thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shyamalan
Fuck-Up Lord Shyamalan, played by Malcolm Ray and voiced by Rob Walker, is a recurring villain in The Nostalgia Critic reviews of movies by director M. Night Shyamalan. He wears a black hooded robe and mask based on the appearance of the character Amon in the animated series The Legend of Korra. He possesses the "talentbending" ability to "Shyamalize" actors, stripping them of emotion and acting ability and causing them to speak in dull monotone while staring directly at the camera in a close-up. This ability was based on Amon's ability to strip benders of their elemental powers. Somehow, he also manages to cheat death, always returning to harass the Critic in his next review of a Shyamalan movie despite being killed twice. The in-story "explanation" for this is that nothing about him makes sense, much like the plots of his movies. Appearances The Last Airbender Shyamalan first appeared in a pre-recorded message on TV, coinciding the Critic challenging him to explain the logic behind his depowered and unimaginative portrayal of bending in the movie. He boasted about his ability to strip actors of their talent. Later, he appeared in person at the Critic's desk and Shyamalized him despite Katara and Sokka's efforts to stop him. The Critic's acting ability was then restored by Doug Walker, who appeared to the Critic in a vision as a platypus bunny. Shyamalan was than blasted on the spot by Aang, who vanished just as suddenly as he appeared. Devil Despite being killed, Shyamalan snuck into an elevator with the Critic, disguised as Satan, and then, throughout the movie, proceeded to defend "his" (the Devil's) actions in it. After he dropped his disguise and attempted to Shyamalize the Critic again, the real Satan, who was disguised as Santa Christ, revealed himself and sent him back to Hell. After Earth At the end of the review, Will Smith unsuccessfully claimed to be the Critic's various relatives, then revealed himself to actually be Shyamalan, though the Critic guessed the twist before he even finished revealing it. Having somehow cheated death a second time, however, Shyamalan did not attempt to attack the Critic this time, instead performing a silly dance to a Woody Woodpecker laughter, and escaped through the ceiling to the Merrie Melodies theme song. Pixels He is told by the Critic to Shyamalize Peter Dinklage in reverse (as in, in a Shyamalan film where he takes something that's not funny and make it funny while in an Adam Sandler movie, he takes something that's funny and make it not funny). After that, Dinklage tells an unfunny joke, followed by a long period meant to be filled with laughter. He stands there in an awkward silence for a short while before leaving, saying as he does that it's too awkward even for him..."AND I'M SHYAMALAN!" Shyamalan Month For each of the videos published during this month, the introduction is Shyamalan dancing on a Looney Tunes background with a top hat and cane, singing to the tune of the Looney Tunes theme, "Why does everybody keep on hiring me? All of my work is shiiiiit." At the end of his review for Lady in the Water, the critic summons Shyamalan to his office and politely requests he take a seat, confused Shyamalan complies, the Critic then asks Shyamalan to explain his method for making the film, disbelievingly Shyamalan removes his mask before launching into his explanation behind the symbolism of the movie. Cool World Shyamalan is revealed to be imprisoned in the Institute for the Artistically Insane, from which he tried, but failed, to escape. He complains that he had two hit movies, back to back. It is also revealed that he has a cellmate: Woody Allen, who advises him to get nominated for another Oscar so everybody will forget all the bad things he did. Appearances * The Last Airbender (2013) * Devil (2013) * After Earth (2014) * Pixels (2015) * The Happening (2016) * Lady in the Water (2016) * Cool World (2017) * 2018 NostalgiaWeen Intro (animated) Movies Directed * Praying with Anger * Wide Awake * The Sixth Sense * Unbreakable * Signs * The Village * Lady in the Water * The Happening * The Last Airbender * After Earth * The Visit * Split * Glass Trivia *He was for some reasons instead voiced by Doug Walker in the Pixels review. *He is voiced by Rob Walker in an imitation of Steven Blum, Amon's voice actor. However, there has been some fan petition to get Steven Blum on the show. *His movies that he directed; Signs,The Last Airbender,After Earth,The Happening, and Lady in the Water have been reviewed by the Nostalgia Critic. While his movie that he produced;Devil, have been reviewed by him also. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Content Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Movie Directors Category:Hollywood Category:Celebrities Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters